


Ain't No Stranger To Love

by HotDogDeleted



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: (they fuck), Blowjobs, Control Issues, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Panic Attacks, also there are handjobs, and various other jobs, anorgasmia, hermann has some trouble, hermann loves newt, they're in love, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotDogDeleted/pseuds/HotDogDeleted
Summary: Hermann is no stranger to sex, but he keeps his distance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The psychological reasons for Hermann's situational anorgasmia are not really going to be written about in-depth. He just really struggles with giving up control, and it affects him in these situations.

Hermann is no stranger to sex. 

 

In fact, he loves it. He loves the intimacy, the little shudders and gasps, the soft caresses and the tender moments. He loves the comforting rhythms and the overwhelming sensations that render him speechless. He loves to be  _ fucked _ , loves the cruel, rough treatment. And he loves that it’s not artificial, it’s  _ real _ and  _ physical _ and he  _ yearns  _ for it. 

 

The only problem is, Hermann can’t let go. He can’t  _ not _ be in control, can’t fully surrender to sexual stimulation, and perhaps also can’t relinquish a sense of responsibility for his partner’s pleasure. It doesn’t bother him, he still loves it. He accepts it. 

 

So Hermann is no stranger to sex, but he keeps his distance. 

 

It’s not like he has much of an opportunity for it during the war because, well, there are more exciting things happening. Work to throw himself into, he doesn’t have time to dwell on the potential psychological blockage preventing him from release. And that suits him just fine thank you very much. He’s far too busy as it is, “saving the world,” as Dr. Geiszler so articulately puts it. 

 

Dr. Geiszler.

 

Newton.

 

Hermann has more sleepless nights than he can count. Nights where he lies awake, and against his better judgment ( _ he really should be asleep he needs his wits about him for the next day’s work)  _ he is unable to keep Newton off of his mind. The man is infuriating, and any time the two of them aren’t deep in their theories and experiments, they’re at each other’s throats. Hermann realized, rather quickly, that he liked the excitement and adrenaline, enjoyed the rush he got from engaging in these fights. 

 

These nights are spent in yearning. Rutting against his own sheets, giving in to his want, choking hotly on his desperate unanswered need. He loves the feeling and hates himself for it. Any morning after a night like this, he flings the cruelest and most cutting insults across their painted line. He pretends not to notice the color that rises to Newton’s cheeks. He buries himself in his work. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn with plot is what this is

They drift, and they save the world somehow, and people are cheering and celebrating and drinking. Hermann doesn’t want to drink, is already drunk, on how close Newt is. He wants him closer. Newton turns to him, and when their eyes meet Hermann  _ knows _ . 

 

Newton takes his hand and they slip discreetly through the crowds. Hermann, numb to his surroundings, only has eyes for Newt. He allows himself to be led to Newton’s living quarters. The man fumbles with the lock, but eventually gets the door open and walks inside. He looks at Hermann and his eyes are all the invitation Hermann needs. Once he’s inside, and the door has been shut with a satisfying little click, Newton all but slams him against the wall, catching Hermann off-guard and sending his cane clattering to the floor.

 

Hermann gasps as Newton kisses him  _ hard _ . He reciprocates and desperately pulls at the man’s bloodied shirt. Newt smiles a dopey smile and hastily undoes his stupid tie (that has never, in all of their years working together, been tied correctly) and unbuttons himself, hands steady enough now to make a quick job of it.  Hermann greedily drinks in the sight, leaning against the wall to steady himself as Newt flings his filthy shirt into a corner of the room. His vibrant torso is blinding, and, to Hermann’s surprise, quite possibly the most beautiful thing he has ever laid eyes on. 

 

“Aw man,” Newt giggles, “are you sure your brain is ok dude? That was awful sappy.”

 

Hermann looks up in confusion before realizing that he must have spoken his thoughts out loud. He flushes red and Newt swoops in again for another kiss. This time, Hermann allows himself to get lost in it. He leans forward, forgetting that his cane is still lying on the floor, and nearly loses his balance before Newt steadies him and now he’s in Newton’s arms and  _ oh.  _

 

Newt whispers something about getting to the bed and Hermann responds with a faint  _ yes  _ and  _ that’d be rather nice _ . 

 

Now they’re sitting side-by-side on the edge of Newton’s bed and Hermann is electric with how much he  _ wants _ and  _ needs.  _ The air seems to crackle with tension as they make eye contact but say nothing. Then Hermann surges forward and they’re rolling around on the sheets like teenagers, Newt already shirtless, Hermann well on his way. Hermann insists on getting Newt undressed first, and he relishes every new inch of bare skin, maps it out hungrily with fluttering fingertips. Eventually Hermann ends up flat on his back with Newton straddling him. Kissing his bare chest, his throat, his shoulders, and Hermann  _ needs _ him. Suddenly, his trousers are around his ankles and,

 

“If I knew there was such an effective method of silencing your chatter,” Hermann smirks, the slight tremor in his voice betraying his desire, “I would have allowed this to happen much earlier.”

 

Newton retaliates by taking Hermann so far into his throat he almost gags, and Hermann can’t stop the keening pleading noise from exiting his mouth. This encourages Newton to continue with vigor. 

 

“fuck ..ah .. _ Scheiße _ ,” Hermann whispers, tangling his fingers in Newton’s hair. Newt hums happily and the resulting vibrations are too much. Hermann attempts to sit up and Newton pulls off of him wetly. Ignoring the confused look in Newton’s eyes, Hermann pulls the man up until they’re face-to-face. He presses a gentle, open-mouthed kiss to Newton’s lips, and Newton, wide-eyed, goes along with it. Hermann reaches between them and grasps their cocks together. Newton makes a noise probably best described as a squeak, and as Hermann begins to stroke their cocks in tandem, Newton practically melts. 

 

“Oh my god oh mygod,” He whimpers, burying his face in Hermann’s neck, “ _ ohmygodohmy _ **_god_ ** .”

 

Hermann whispers filthy things in Newt’s ear, and the man is writhing against him in no time, breathing shallowly and pleading inaudibly. Hermann picks up the pace and kisses Newton so fervently their teeth clack together and Newton’s laughing and looking up at Hermann through his lashes and Newton is the  _ most beautiful thing he has ever seen _ . Newton comes then, whimpering expletives that would make Hannibal Chau blush, and Hermann persists with gentle strokes until Newt flops against him, trembling. Hermann is still achingly hard.

 

Hermann looks at Newton, and when their eyes meet he hopes that his will not betray him. Newton looks straight at him and it’s almost as if he  _ knows _ . 

 

(but of course, the drift)

 

He kisses Hermann on the nose and says, “Let’s get you cleaned up love-bug.” And Hermann is far too relieved to even grumble about the nickname. 

 

Nothing more is said, and later that night Hermann lies with his arms wrapped around the smaller man, silently thanking every cosmic entity for Newton Geiszler. 


	3. Chapter 3

It’s two months before they’re intimate again.

 

Without the looming threat of alien domination, the world continues and finds its way back to a messy rhythm. They clean out their lab. It’s a bittersweet affair, and Hermann gets the funny feeling that the furtive glances he sends over their taped line are not unreciprocated. That every time he looks at Newton they narrowly miss direct eye-contact.

They secure new jobs. Fortunately, there is no shortage of university positions available.

They move out of the Shatterdome.

They don’t make these decisions together, and somehow they end up teaching at the same university and living in the same apartment complex (Hermann on the 1st floor, Newton on the 3rd).

If Hermann were a romantic he’d chalk it up to a lingering connection between their two (drift compatible!) minds.

Life settles down, they settle down, and Newton asks him out on a date.

They go to an aquarium. It becomes obvious that the location is one of Newton’s old haunts because the man is practically giving Hermann a professional tour. Hermann allows Newt to hold his hand and smiles fondly at him as he raves about the various iridescent squid and endangered jellyfish.

 

\---

 

Later, Hermann asks Newt if he’d like to come inside, and before long they’re on the couch, and then Newton is on _him,_ kissing him so _so_ gently. Newton shifts so that Hermann is in his lap. Holds him there, gentle but firm.

 

They sit like that for a while, kissing lazily, feeling each other over their clothes. That is until they decide to discard their clothing altogether, and then Newton kisses his way down Hermann’s bare chest and sliding off the couch, positioning himself between Hermann’s legs, nuzzling the half-hard bulge in Hermann’s briefs, and

 

“No-” Hermann starts, suddenly, and Newton looks up, concerned. Hermann clears his throat and continues, “you did a rather good job at ..well... _That,_ last time.” He says, and Newt’s cheeks take on a pinkish hue.

 

Hermann continues, his voice soft, “I’d much rather return the favor if that’s alright with you.” Newt’s eyes widen, and he moves to kiss Hermann again.

 

There’s some awkwardness as they situate themselves, Hermann remaining seated as Newton positions himself in front.  Hermann takes Newt in his mouth, gentle as can be. He tongues around the head, feeling Newton grow hard at his touch. Gaining confidence, Hermann begins to gently bob his head, taking more and more in. Newton gasps and his fingers run through Hermann’s hair.

 

“Fuck,” he says with a slight tremor, “Hermann ..oh my god you’re _amazing_.”

 

Hermann glows a bit under the praise, and, hums happily. He licks a stripe up the underside of Newton’s cock and hollows his cheeks out as he swallows his length whole. Newton’s hips stutter, and he practically takes a step back in his effort not to fuck into Hermann’s mouth.

 

Hermann, sensing that Newt is creeping toward the precipice, puts on more of a show. He lets his eyes roll back in ecstasy and moans, filthy and guttural.

 Newton’s hips buck forward unintentionally, and Hermann chokes on the sudden intrusion. He pulls off of Newt with a slick, wet suck and a, “ _Fuck_ me,”

Judging from the look on Newton’s face, Hermann must be quite a sight. Hair mussed up, lips pink and wet, and the sound of his almost-broken voice coupled with _what_ he said send Newton over the edge, and he comes suddenly with a gasp.

He’s immediately apologetic, but Hermann will have none of it. Instead, he maintains eye-contact as he slowly licks up and down Newton’s cock one more time, cleaning him up, and making him shudder.

 

Newt’s eyes are wide and he whimpers, “Fuck dude where did you even _learn_ how to do this,”

 

Hermann quirks an eyebrow, “Cambridge Maths Camp,” he answers primly, then goes back to the task at hand, sucking slowly until Newt can’t handle the prolonged stimulation.

 

Satisfied, Hermann leans back against the couch and pulls Newton down to straddle him. Newt wraps his arms around Hermann’s neck and nuzzles into him. He’s mindful enough not to put much weight on Hermann’s bad leg, so the muscles don’t ache too badly, and Hermann holds him close, inhaling deeply. He emits a breathy laugh as Newton begins gently grinding down on him, suddenly aware of how hard his own cock has become. Newt rolls his hips lazily and slowly kisses Hermann’s shoulder, his collarbones, along his throat.

 

Hermann’s grip tightens, and he can’t help but make small, pleading noises as Newton sucks bruises into his skin.

 

Then he feels a hand, skin on bare skin, and Newt begins to slowly stroke, taking full advantage of the precome already slicking Hermann’s cock. Soon, Hermann is fisting a hand into Newton’s hair, and shuddering as the strokes get faster, as the grip tightens _ever so slightly..._

But then a familiar feeling begins to build up deep in Hermann’s stomach, and he’s flung into a moment of _oh no no no_ ** _no_ ** **.**

 

His eyes snap open and Newton must notice the panic that’s filled them because the sensation stops and he quickly slides off of Hermann’s lap to kneel next to him on the couch.

He doesn’t move to touch Hermann, simply watches the man close his eyes and catch his breath.

 

Newton doesn’t call him on anything. He looks Hermann in the eye. Hermann feels like a bug under a glass. Feels like an X-ray, like Newton can see right where he has shattered, every break he tries to hide. 

 

But Newton doesn’t ask any questions. He doesn’t have to, really. Instead, he kisses Hermann. It’s a deep and bruising thing, the kiss. And when Newton pulls away, he runs his fingers through Hermann’s hair and says, “I’ll go back to my place if you want.” Hermann swallows and shakes his head thinking _no_ and _stay_ , and _I love you_.

 

Newt has a funny look on his face, and Hermann thinks, for one chilling moment, that he’s messed up and spoken his thoughts aloud again. But he hadn’t.

 

Hermann smiles a small smile and extracts himself from Newton, and says, “If you’ll be staying the night, we’ll have to get washed, and I’d hate to waste any hot water.” Newt grins then and jumps up to join him.

 

\--

Newton Geiszler wakes inexplicably early the next morning before even the birds outside have risen. He turns to face Hermann, who is still peacefully sleeping. Newton considers the man lying before him, studies the familiar features he so rarely gets to see relaxed. Hermann stirs slightly in his sleep, and Newt reaches to pull him closer.

He lies like this, with his arms wrapped tightly around Hermann Gottlieb, so close that he can feel the other man’s steady heartbeat against his own. He makes a silent promise. And only then is he able to fall back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I love these boys. This is unbeta'd because I've just been writing in my spare time. So I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. or if it's ooc. I'm just doing this for fun (cuz BOY it's fun)


End file.
